Starfox The Next Generation: First Contact
by Coyote2486
Summary: 17 years ago, the Cerinian War ended. Marcus and his cousin, Timothy, are the next generation of the Starfox Team. Now, they search for new members. But, they have become too used to peace. What will happen when they face an enemy no one has seen? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**Coyote2486 is Proud to Present:**

**A Starfox Fanfiction**

**STARFOX THE NEXT GENERATION: FIRST CONTACT**

_17 years have passed since the Cerinian War ended. Corneria has finally recovered from the devastating war. The Cerinian natives now live in peace under a Democratic government, and are at good terms with Corneria at long last as well. The old Starfox team has disbanded, and good luck has come. There has been no war since then, so they have had much peace. Marcus, son of Fox and Krystal McCloud, has become a pilot at the age of 17. He is currently attempting to form a new Starfox team along with his cousin and best friend, Timothy, or Timmy as he calls him. Timothy is the son of Coyote and Ashley, and is a fantastic soldier. He is not as great as a pilot as Marcus, but he is still one of the best._

_ These two would-be heroes have left their mark, and they are eager to begin their new life, they just need a team…_

Marcus was awoken from the opening of his bedroom door. His room was dark, and using the light levels, he calculated that it was about 6:15 in the morning. A bright light blared into his room from the open door. He shielded his eyes from the blare. He was wondering why someone was waking him up. Then, he remembered, it was Monday, and he was off to the Cornerian Flight Academy. He didn't mind it, but he hated getting up so early. He realized that it was his mother, Krystal, who was waking him up. He grumbled in his bed.

"Time to get up Marcus, you need to be there by 6:45, remember?" she asked him. Marcus opened up his eyes to blurry vision and he slowly got out of bed.

"Alright, whatever," he said as he got out of bed to change into a new set of clothes. Krystal shut his door and walked back out. He threw on his regular clothing, a set of flight gear for his training. He was happy that his training was nearly complete. He had about a week until he could get his license.

When he got done getting dressed, he staggered out of his room. He opened his door to a hall that led to his parents' room. The door was shut, which meant they were "busy". He was used to this by now, and since he learned about everything when he was 10, he knew exactly what they were doing in there. They were recovering from a "night" as they called it. He quietly chuckled to himself as he made a turn into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and stopped over the sink. He picked up his toothbrush and applied some synthetic paste onto his brush. It was disgusting, but it made his teeth white, so he didn't care. When he completed that, he walked out into the kitchen/living room area. He grabbed a simple breakfast bar and sat at a table. When he began to open the packaging, his father, Fox, walked out of his room. Fox walked to the pantry like Marcus, no one saying anything.

"I'm doing well, how are you?" Fox said all of a sudden. He did this when Marcus didn't greet him first.

"Good," Marcus replied. Fox nodded and grabbed his own bar. He sat down in the chair across from Marcus.

"So, anything new?" Fox asked, opening his own bar up. Marcus shook his head. Fox nodded and said: "Ok". They stayed silent until Krystal walked out, Marcus had saved his question until exactly this moment.

"So…unhh…what did you two do last night?" Marcus asked. Fox looked at him with a straight face, completely frozen. Krystal looked at Marcus like he was insane for asking that question.

"So, what did you do?" he asked again, flicking his eyebrows up for a second. He tried to hold in a laugh, but it clearly showed on his face. Krystal stopped staring and shook her head as she walked to the kitchen area. Fox decided to try to make this funny and said:

"Had a little fun," he said smiling at Marcus. Krystal put her hands on the counter and began to laugh. Marcus wasn't satisfied.

"What _kind_ of fun?" Marcus asked. Fox couldn't hold in his own laugh.

"Well, if I told you that, it would get very awkward for you!" Fox said to him. Marcus chuckled and rose from his seat and threw his wrapper away into the nearest trashcan. He then walked past Fox and patted his shoulder.

"That's true. Well, I'm out of here," Marcus said as he headed for the door.

"See you!" Krystal said. Fox stopped Marcus.

"Hey, don't do anything stupid!" Fox said. Marcus laughed. He shut the apartment door behind him. Marcus came out to the long hall of apartments. He walked down to the apartment at the edge, which was Timothy's. He knocked on the door. He heard some shuffling and some footsteps. The door opened to reveal his uncle, Coyote. Coyote was taller than him, and looked a little bit aged. He was 42, which he remembered. He has heard stories about Coyote, how he was the "best", as he put it.

"What's up Marcus, you here for Tim?" Coyote asked him. Marcus nodded. Coyote put his head back and yelled:

"TIM! Let's go!" he yelled. Timothy came running from his room. He had yellow fur, but he looked extremely alike from his father.

"Hey Marcus! Sorry about that Dad," he apologized. Coyote shook his right hand signaling not to worry about it. Timothy waved back to his dad and shut the door behind him. He slapped his hand together with Marcus's and they punched their fists together. They began to walk down the hall to the stair way.

"Hey man, I got a story to tell," Timothy said.

"What now?" Marcus said sarcastically.

"Well, you know that hot chick in our class right? Well, I went out with her."

"How did _that _go?"

"Well, she liked me, her boyfriend, not so much."

"You're going to get your ass kicked!"

"Heh heh, got to do what you got to do bro."

Marcus laughed and shook his head as they walked down the steps.

"Did you tell your dad?" Marcus asked.

"Well, of course not! I lied about being out late," Timothy replied.

"Lucky, for me, when I lie, I have no hope. My mom finds out _immediately_."

Timothy laughed. His parents were _both_ Cerinian but neither had telepathy, while Marcus's mother had telepathy.

"Sucker," Timothy said. Marcus punched him in the shoulder. Timothy shrugged it off and continued to laugh. They had finally reached the outside of the complex. They walked along the sidewalk until they had reached the academy. They walked into the large doors into the building. They walked straight to their class and took their seats in the large classroom. They sat next to each other. Marcus had a question hit him.

"How did you even get that girl to go out with you?" he asked. Timothy pulled up his sleeve and flexed his muscle. Marcus nodded. They then prepared for their first class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The simulator room stood in front of Marcus and Timothy. They watched as 18 other students followed them in. The room was lined with at least 25 simulators for the school only. The class filed into the room. The instructor shut the doors behind him when all of the students made it in. The instructor walked up to the front of the class.

"Alright pilots, we are going to be here training for the day. We will also be seeing who has learned the most," the instructor explained. Marcus practically had this in the bag; he was the best by far. Timothy knew he could only come second best, and he didn't like that. He growled under his breath.

"But, we have two special guests here today!" the instructor informed them. Marcus's smile soon faded.

_What? Who?_ He thought.

"Help me welcome….Fox and Krystal McCloud of the Starfox team!"

"What?!" Marcus and Timothy said in unison. Fox and Krystal came through the door. The students cheered and threw their hands up in the air. They were basically their idols. The two made their way to the front with the instructor. Marcus still had his mouth open, while Timothy was recovering. Fox took the front.

"Hello everyone! We will be joining you in this free-for-all!" Fox said. The students basically freaked out that they were even going to battle the Starfox team. The instructor then informed them that they would need to take their simulators. The students rushed to the end of the hall of simulators to take their own. Timothy took the fourth one to the front while Marcus took the third. Marcus climbed into the box-shaped simulator. It was dark; the only light was the super-realistic screen that was in front of him. He sat in the "cockpit" of the room. It was almost exactly like a real fighter, just missing a few buttons. He clipped on the straps to hold him in his seat. He waited for a bit until the instructor spoke into the speaker.

"Okay all, it's a free-for-all, shoot everyone you see," he said. Marcus nodded to himself. He was then brought up to the fighter select screen. He was upset to not find the _Arwing V_, which was still in development. He looked through until he found something else: the _Arwing IV 2.0_, which was the newest ship. It looked exactly like an _Arwing IV_, but it was faster, and more powerful. He was then transported to what looked like a launch rail. He looked in front to see that the map they would battle on. It looked like some kind of jungle map, with trees everywhere, this would make things harder. He would be forced to fly high, which was not his style. He liked to attack from below. Soon, his dashboard screen lit up to show a face camera of everyone. He saw his father and mother as well. They looked confident. He wasn't intimidated however, he was here to win.

The screen in front of him started to show a countdown. It went from 3 to 1 and they were off. He felt as the simulator felt like a real takeoff. Marcus instantly banked left, attempting to avoid his parents. He knew a fight against them was hopeless.

Timothy, however, had different ideas. He gunned straight for the two. He had chosen the _FA30 Commander_, like his father. He saw that Fox had chosen his _Arwing IV_, and Krystal had chosen the _FA30 Exterminator_.

_So a 1 on 1 with Fox is hopeless, and escaping Krystal is near impossible, so why don't we switch it up?_

Timothy pushed his engines to the max and gunned for the two. They seemed to be working together. Then it hit him.

"Marcus! Help me take out the competition!" he said into a private comm. line. Marcus nodded to the camera and gunned for Timothy. Before Timothy hit Fox and Krystal, Marcus reached him. They both then were a couple hundred feet from the two.

"So you want a fight? You got one!" Fox spoke in to his comm. to them. When they met, Timothy barrel rolled and fired. Krystal dodged his incoming attack. Timothy shot past her within inches. Marcus had dove under his father's ship. Timothy watched how Krystal reversed her fight and was already gunning for him. A million options ran through Timothy's mind. He eliminated all that required speed. He then found one. His father had perfected it and taught him. Timothy then forced his ship to point upwards. He dumped all of his speed in one moment and reversed his ship. He then boosted forward.

"So your father has taught you a few moves?" Krystal said to him. Timothy smiled. He decided to go for the same approach and barrel rolled while firing. Krystal simply tilted her ship to dodge. Timothy growled in annoyance as he missed again. Suddenly, he was hit. His shield gauge had 1/3 left of a bar. He dove suddenly and banked right. He looked back to see Krystal's ship behind him still. He executed a loop to attempt to fall behind her. To his luck, he had escaped, but he was not behind her. She blasted in front of him at an impossible speed. She was lost and there was no way for him to catch her.

Marcus was having his own problems. His father had given him a run for his money. Finally he had a clear shot to his father. He took it. He hit Fox's ship and sent it tumbling to the trees.

"Ahh! Damn! Good shot Marcus," Fox complemented. Marcus nodded as he flew towards the other pilots that he had left alone. Suddenly, Krystal's ship whizzed past him and was being followed by Timothy's ship. He watched as Timothy desperately tried to reach her, pushing his ship to the limit. Timothy was not nearly as experienced at this speed as Krystal. He was forced to slow down before he lost control. Krystal took off, leaving him behind. Timothy then realized that the rest of the pilots had been taken down except for one. That one was heading straight for him. Like an experienced pilot, Timothy fired at the ship. All beams hit, sending it down.

_Well that was kind of pathetic. _He thought. He then forgot about Krystal, who was firing at him from behind. His ship went down into the trees.

"Wha-? Ahh! Come on! That's ridiculous!" Timothy complained in his simulator.

"Don't let your guard down!" Krystal taunted. Timothy shook his head and sighed as she laughed.

Marcus was silently making a b-line for Krystal's ship as she searched for him. He lined up his crosshairs to her ship and opened fire. They hit home, completely trashing her ship due to the poor armor. Her ship tumbled out of control and crashed, ending the round. Marcus let out a sigh of relief. He had won.

"Man I can't believe I let my guard down!" Timothy protested. Marcus and Timothy walked the same sidewalk they walked to the academy. Marcus was happy about his win. Not only that, but he had defeated his parents as well.

"She's a lot better than most think she is!" Marcus said. Timothy stopped and put his arm in front of Marcus to stop him.

"I don't care, I still could've won but-," He was stopped by a shady wolf in a black jacket and hood bumped into him. A strange, black and green crystal hit the ground.

"Hey! Watch it!" Timothy yelled to him. The wolf turned to him.

"Sorry about that," he said. Timothy nodded. When he did, he spotted the crystal on the ground. He cocked his head and bent down to pick it up. When he touched it, it began to glow a bright green. He stood back up straight.

"Woah! Is this-," Timothy was interrupted by the wolf snatching it from his hands.

"Don't touch that!" the shady character yelled. He then abruptly ran away from the two.

"Hey! Wait! Awww….whatever," Timothy complained. Marcus was confused.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"No idea," Timothy replied. Marcus then gestured Timothy to follow him back home. Timothy nodded.

_I've seen those things. My father has shown me replicas of them. They hold great power, and they are used to unlock…something. _

Shaking his head, Timothy continued after Marcus back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Katina: a warzone once again. Two sides: the Union and Imperial Sides were locked in combat. Like 18 years before, the Imperial Faction wanted independence. The Union wanted to preserve the Lylat Union, and down any imperial action. 18 years ago, you may say that the Imperial side may have a chance. Now, they had none. It was them against the entire system almost. Dash, the leader of Venom, was pro union, and Venom would've been their only chance 18 years ago. The Imperials looked grim.

Their leader, Petty Emperor Hernandez, was extremely frustrated. With the war quickly going downhill, their chances were grim. He sat in a military strategy room in their home base. He was a brown hound, almost like General Pepper, but shorter. He wore a black battle suit and a general's hat. His military officials stood around a table, silent.

"Well boys, I say we begin negotiations for surrender," he told them. They all shook their heads. Slowly, they began to file out of the room. Suddenly the intercom in the room ringed and a voice spoke.

"Hernandez, there is someone who wishes to see you," the voice said. Hernandez shook his head.

_Might as well, I am going to spend some time in a cell anyway._

"Tell him to come to me," he responded. He heard the intercom ring again to signal that the connection was dropped. Suddenly, a door slid open to reveal a strange figure in a black jacket and hood walked in. Hernandez pointed to the chair in front of him. The figure sat down.

"What do you want, and say it quick," he barked.

"I'm offering you my help. I can get you things you thought didn't exist," the figure explained deeply. Hernandez slightly laughed.

"Really? Isn't that swell. Why don't you show me?" he challenged the dark figure. The hooded figure reached into his pocket to reveal a strange black and green crystal. Hernandez was still not satisfied. Then, it began to glow in the figure's hand.

"Ok, well how does it work?" Hernandez asked, still skeptical.

"Got a weapon?" the figure asked. Hernandez nodded and unclipped his blaster. He handed it to the being. The figure moved the blaster near the crystal. The crystal began to glow intensely, causing the room to be filled with light. Hernandez shielded his eyes from the glare. When it subsided, he looked. His blaster was now black and green. It looked upgraded and far more powerful. The being cocked the weapon and pointed at the wall. He fired it once. A green beam came out and struck the wall. The wall instantly had a hole in it. Hernandez was shocked. The wall was built to take missile strikes and tank beams. The blaster went through it like it was nothing.

"Satisfied?" the dark figure asked.

"Yes, I would like for you to join us. That would be great," Hernandez told him. He shook as he stood to shake the man's hand. The dark figure stood to shake his.

"I never got your name," Hernandez told him. The figure lowered his gloved hand from his and put his hood down. He was a wolf, a gray one. He had a scar on his forehead that went down to his lip.

"Dredd is the name, and don't you forget it," he replied.

* * *

2 weeks passed. Timothy and Marcus got their pilot licenses and they were cleared to begin mercenary work. There were a few problems. They had no Great Fox because the _Great Fox III _was sold because it had no further use. Also, they didn't have their own ships to begin with. Luckily for them, the _Great Fox III_ was worth 200 million credits, due to its massive size, so money wasn't a problem. The real problem was getting permission to buy a ship. Luckily for them, the Field Marshall was none other than Peppy Hare, who would gladly provide them with their own ships, at a cost. He couldn't give them free ships since they hadn't actually done anything. He promised a half price cut, which was fine. The two were told to meet at the main fighter hangar, where the old Starfox team got their own ships before.

Before long, they had arrived. Timothy and Marcus walked to the entrance, where they were supposed to meet Peppy. To their surprise, he was waiting for them.

"There you are! Follow me," he said when they met him. The three traveled into the large doors they were led to a small room that led to the massive hangar. Marcus and Timothy looked at it in shock at the sheer size of the area. Peppy turned to them.

"Alright boys, all ships here are operational. You can choose any of them, with a 50% discount. Good luck," he said. The two nodded and dashed down the hall to find the one they wanted. Marcus ran to the section with the Arwings. He wanted to see if the _Arwing V_ had been completed yet. To his luck, it was. It was shorter than the Arwing _IV_, but he had heard rumors that it was in fact faster than the _FA30 Exterminator_, his mother's ship. Tests had shown that it clocked in at 3,800 miles per hour. Its wings were curved to be more aerodynamic. Last of all, the back flaps were back to being parallel instead of crossed. Marcus smiled at his find.

Timothy had come across his own find: the _FA32 Evader_. It had a pointed hull like the Arwing. The wings were straight and the back flaps were crossed. The best part was that the cannons were larger than normal, showing that this ship was built solely for hitting and running. This meant that it was fast as well.

When they made their picks, they ran back to Peppy to tell him.

"Alright, so the _Arwing V_ and the _FA32 Evader_," Peppy rose his eyebrows at Timothy's pick. "Timothy, did you know that your ship can reach 4,000 miles per hour? It's the fastest ever created."

Timothy's eyes shot out wide. He didn't know that. Marcus was jealous. He thought that _he _had the faster ship.

"Here's the problem. Going that quick takes a substantial amount of energy, so watch how you use it," Peppy warned. Timothy nodded.

_Always a catch._ He thought. Peppy finished the transaction.

"Alright, you're all set," he finished. As Peppy was about to leave, Marcus stopped him.

"Uhhh, what about a Great Fox kind of ship?" he asked.

"A _dreadnaught_?! You're on your own in that department. There is no way I can give two 17 year olds a dreadnaught-class ship! I'm sorry," he told them. Marcus didn't look surprised.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The world is very different now. For man holds in his mortal hands the power to abolish all forms of human poverty, and all forms of human life.**_

_** -John F. Kennedy**_

* * *

__**Chapter 4**

"Sir! There is a massive enemy force heading our way!" Hernandez swung around in his chair in the main command room of the Imperial base. He pushed himself out of the chair and worked his way through the computers and screens to make his way to the officer's screen. The dog officer pointed at a screen showing an image of an entire army making their way to the base, kicking dust up along with it. Hernandez growled to himself.

"It's happening faster than we thought," he cursed. The hound tapped into his comm. headset on his head. "Dredd! Are you finished yet?!" Hernandez heard shuffling around and electricity flowing around.

"Just hold on! I need more time!" he growled into the comm. Hernandez turned back to the screen with a worried look. He shook his head.

"You have 1 minute! Hurry!" he yelled. The hound heard a capsule pop out of a panel with a resounding sound of an air release. He heard the crystal being placed into the capsule, then the sound of Dredd grunting and the capsule being forced back in.

"Got it! Brace yourselves!" Dredd warned as he pressed the "release" button. Hernandez felt the entire base shake and a bright green light emitted from the room Dredd was operating in, spreading throughout the base. When the chaos stopped, Hernandez opened up a camera to the armory. Everything, tanks, fighters, weapons, was upgraded to the black and green technology. The hound smiled and sent out the order.

"All troops! The time has come! Man the ships! Grab your guns! Man the tanks! Today we shall bring an end to the Union!" he cheered into the base-wide comm. of his headset. He watched through the camera as troops rushed into the armory and manned all ships, tanks, and armed themselves. He turned his attention to the front window of the command room. He watched as his fighters met the enemy and decimated the front lines.

_Today…we control the fate of Katina. _

* * *

Falco looked outside of his _FA26 Breaker_'s cockpit window. He saw the empty space, with the planet Zoness outside of his window. It looked more purple than usual in his eyes. He returned his gaze to the front of his ship and thought of how his life had turned out.

He had been a mercenary for some time now since Starfox disbanded. There had been rumors of a new team forming, so he had planned to return to Corneria eventually. He was wearing the suit he had worn during the Aparoid war now. Right now, he had no mission, but to find one. To his luck, his main screen on his _Breaker_ began to flash. He tapped the message on his screen and saw that there currently was a Union/Imperial conflict on Katina that the Union was somehow losing. Falco was baffled. The Union had far more support than the pathetic Imperials. What had changed? Did the Union lose the will to fight?

Falco shook his head and decided it was worth a look. He tapped in the coordinates for Katina into the hyperjump drive.

_This is probably a stupid idea, but hey, I have nothing else to do._

Falco pushed the jump lever and his ship shot off faster than the speed of light. He reached Katina in the blink of an eye to see debris immediately in his way. He jumped to the controls and dodged the first piece of a…ship. Falco immediately realized that the Katina Union Fleet had been completely and utterly destroyed. He got a view of the planet and was shocked to see green and black frigates blockading it, practically daring anyone to come near. Falco swerved out of the way of another piece of debris in time. Then, his scanners picked up ships coming out of their own hyperjump. He watched as a Venomian and Cornerian armada appeared at opposite ends of the planet, fighters deployed. Falco took this chance to join the ranks of the Cornerian Armada. He was immediately intercepted with a call.

"This is the Cornerian Naval Armada (CNA)! You have just entered the first wave! Identify yourself!" an officer ordered him. Falco immediately responded.

"This is Falco Lombardi. I have come to assist the effort!" he responded back. After a few seconds of silence, there was a response.

"You're clear First Lieutenant Lombardi. It's good to have you back," the officer replied.

"Of course," Falco said back. The comm. channel was terminated.

Falco merged with the first wave of fighters, ready to assist them. He watched as the green and black frigates turned to face the incoming wave. Falco laughed at the sight.

_Just two?! This is going to be one short fight._

Falco was soon proved wrong. The two frigates sent a barrage of green beams at the fighters. Falco watched as the beams hit the ships and took them down in one shot. No beams could ever take down a standard issue Cornerian vessel in one shot even if they wanted to. But, Falco watched as two frigates brought the first wave to dust. Falco immediately rolled out of the way of the barrage with deft skill. He looked around him, expecting no one to have survived the attack. To his surprise, there were two ships to his right. One was the fabled _Arwing V_, which had just barely come out of development. The other was a ship he had never seen before. Falco easily came up alongside them. Using his communicator, he contacted the two ships.

"Hey! You two! We're the only ones who survived the onslaught! We need to push forward together!" Falco shouted. There was silence. Falco was getting impatient.

"Hey did you hear me?!" he shouted.

"Hear you loud and clear…Falco," a voice replied that sounded strangely reminiscent of Fox McCloud's.

"Are you…no," Falco stopped himself.

_Is he? _He thought.

"My name is Marcus McCloud, leader of the Starfox team!" he replied. Falco was shocked, but not at the same time.

_Wow, he did it. Good job Fox._

"Really? If that's the case then I guess this won't be as hard as I thought. Who's your friend?" Falco asked. Falco looked at the other ship. He waited for a response.

"Name's Timothy, I'm the son of Coyote and Ashley," the other pilot replied. Falco nodded his head, satisfied.

"Alright, anyway, we need to break to the surface to give them air support!" Falco pretty much ordered. He watched as the two ships rolled to their left to dodge another piece of debris.

"Let's do this!" Marcus said into the comm. channel. The two frigates were close now. Falco watched as Timothy's ship's engine blasted him down through the middle of the frigates at a speed Falco hadn't seen before.

"Keep up!" Timothy yelled. Marcus and Falco did just that, cutting through the two ships at extremely high speeds. The frigates couldn't trace them, they were just too fast. They made the final push to reach Katina's atmosphere. Falco watched as the nose of his ship began to glow orange from the friction. When they broke through, Falco watched as frost built up on his cockpit window. Before long, they broke the cloud cover. Ready to attack, the three gunned for the surface. Then they saw something, something they didn't wish to see.

"Oh no…we're too late," Timothy said.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Impossible is a word to be found only in the dictionary of fools.**_

_** -Napoleon Bonaparte **_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_I have done the impossible. I have brought a broken Imperial army to defeat a far more superior Union Army. And now…I have made my place clear. Soon I will take over, and do what I was born to do._

Dredd sat in a tan Humvee that traveled across the desert of Katina to the occupied Capital city that had been won by the army that he had upgraded. The dust came through the windows, causing him to shield his eyes. Dredd's driver was an Imperial soldier in the front of the Humvee. Before he knew it, the truck had stopped. He forced open the door into the Katinian sun. He covered his eyes with his arm from the bright sunlight and stepped out. He wasn't wearing his normal black jacket because of the heat. Instead, he was in a military grade bullet-proof vest over a white shirt, with camo pants. He looked at the walled capital city in awe. It had a plume of black smoke emitting from the hole that was blown through the wall. Dredd smiled.

_They didn't stand a chance._

Dredd made his way to the fallen city and met some soldiers at the entrance. When he walked by, they gave him a nod and a smile. He nodded back and gave a slight smirk. He kept walking through the line of guards until he reached the long hall to the government building he watched as cuffed prisoners were escorted to trucks that would force them out of the city. They were pretty much stuffed into the trucks.

_A multitude of rulers is not a good thing. Let there be one ruler, one king._

An emperor was what Dredd wanted most of all. He despised all Democratic rule. Corneria was technically a Military Dictatorship, it had Republican parts. He hated Corneria, for reasons he'd rather not share.

Dredd finally made his way into the government building, where he saw Hernandez speaking to some troops. Dredd stepped into the conversation to get Hernandez's attention. The hound looked to Dredd and signaled the troops to leave. They complied and walked away.

"I couldn't thank you enough Dredd. You've made my dream a reality," Hernandez thanked. Dredd nodded. He was not about to come out of this empty-handed.

"Now, you need to repay me. Give me control. I am going to use this army to unite Lylat into one, powerful empire, ruled by me, and me alone," Dredd demanded. Hernandez looked bewildered.

"No, I can't do that. We aren't extending past Katina, there's no way I'm doing that!" Hernandez informed him sternly. Dredd was not surprised, but angry. He did all this just to be sent away.

_No, if you don't I will kill you._

"You have one last chance before I end your miserable life!" he demanded. Hernandez put his hand on his holster for his blaster while signaling troopers to arm themselves.

"Really? You and what army?" Hernandez questioned. Dredd looked at him, confused.

"Army? I don't-," he was interrupted by a gun butt knocking him out.

* * *

Timothy slammed his fists into the dashboard of his ship. He was so frustrated, they could've completed their first mission, but they had failed.

"Damn, that hurts," Timothy said, grabbing his wrist. Marcus shook his head. It was his first mission as well, and they didn't even get to put up a fight. He had to get over it, it wasn't a surprise to him, and first missions are rough.

"Regardless, we must return to Corneria before we get shot down out here," Marcus recommended.

"Agreed," Falco replied. The three banked right and made their way out to space. They then saw that the battle was still raging, but coming to a close. The Cornerian Armada was fleeing, due to losing far too many frigates. The three attempted to initiate their hyperjump, but the two super-frigates found them first. They were instantly fired upon. Marcus and Timothy made the jump without a scratch, but Falco's right wing was hit by and beam. He made the jump.

Falco came out of the jump with red lights and alarms flashing. Not only did the beam completely obliterate his right wing, but it messed with his heat shields. He panicked and shuffled around in his ship.

"What's wrong Falco?" Timothy asked. Falco grunted to keep control of his ship. Soon, the ship just gave out and shut down. Falco really panicked now, he had no way to call for help, and his ship was on the verge of exploding.

Marcus looked behind him to see Falco's flaming, dysfunctional ship. Marcus immediately contacted the ground.

"CCT, this is Marcus McCloud! We have a dysfunctional ship that is careening towards Corneria at an uncontrollable speed, do you copy?!" he yelled into his comm.

"This is CCT responding, we have rescue ships on the way," an officer replied.

Back in Falco's ship, he was already being pulled into Corneria's gravity. He pulled an emergency lever on the back of his seat. The ship suddenly flared into life. He immediately activated the reverse brakes, but he went too far, too fast. He was being pulled in no matter what at this point.

"Marcus! My heat shields are down! I'm going to burn up in the atmosphere!" he yelled. He knew he was going to die at this point.

"Activate your cooling tubes as soon as you hit the atmosphere! That should keep the ship cool enough for you to survive!" Timothy yelled. "On my mark!"

Falco shuffled to the coolant release button. He placed his hand on it. Timothy waited until Falco hit the atmosphere.

"NOW!" Timothy yelled. Falco pressed the button. As soon as the nose of his ship began to glow, it was engulfed by a white mist. Falco watched as the ship was frosted over, and then heated up again, over and over.

_Oh no, thermal shock._

His window on his canopy cracked from the sudden fluctuation of temperature. To his luck, it didn't shatter before he broke the atmosphere. Suddenly, that wasn't the problem. The coolant released had caused his ship's engine to heat up rapidly. An explosion was inevitable.

"Ejecting!" Falco yelled. He pulled the lever on the bottom of his seat and he was shot out of his ship. He spread out his legs and arms to create drag to slow him down. He looked down to see the clouds below him. He waited until he passed them and he pulled his parachute. He felt the strong jolt of the parachute unfolding and catching air. Falco settled down and got a look around. He saw as his ship dropped from the cloud cover. It kept dropping over the water before finally exploding just over the water level. He looked to the Cornerian city to see people standing outside and watching. They all seemed shocked when his ship exploded in the air. He looked up to see rescue ships above him. One of the large ships came under him and he landed on top of it. He released his parachute and it folded back into his backpack. He was drawn in through a top hatch of the ship. He had survived. Barely. _**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**There was never a good war, or bad peace.**_

_** -Benjamin Franklin **_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Blackness surrounded Dredd. He had just regained consciousness. He felt as his hands were tied down to the legs of a chair. The chair was bolted to the ground he soon realized. He shook around, only to cut his wrist on the cables that tied him down.

"Ahh….s**t," he cursed under his breath. He then heard a loud buzzing noise and the sound of a door opening. He heard as footsteps came towards him. He felt as the cover on his head was removed. The light was blinding, he squinted his eyes to adjust to the high levels. He saw Hernandez staring at him from a distance. He had his arms crossed and he looked angry.

"I'm going to start nice. So, what do you want?" Hernandez asked him. Dredd said nothing.

"Alright, not anymore," Hernandez said and began to walk towards Dredd.

"Touch me and you'll regret it!" Dredd warned. Hernandez stopped. He looked confused and unconvinced. Dredd was bound and immovable, he had nothing to worry about.

"I'm not kidding!" Dredd continued. Dredd had finally unclipped the wires. He had done it many times before. He was more than used to it. Hernandez made his way towards Dredd.

"I'm going to have to enjoy this," he said, rolling up his sleeves. Dredd nodded slightly. Hernandez sent his fist strait at Dredd. He caught it mid swing with his freed arms. Dredd used his other hand to raise himself. He soon forgot that his legs were tied in as well. His bare legs scraped across the wires before they hit reached ground. He gasped in pain, but he did not falter. He sent his fist into Hernandez's head, causing blood to fly out of his mouth. Dredd pulled out his crystal and dropped it near his feet. Instead of it dropping, it hovered in the air near his legs. It then began to burn the wires using a green beam of light. Once Dredd had his legs free, he would easily win.

Hernandez retaliated by driving his knee into Dredd's stomach. He was winded by the hit, but one of his legs was free. He sent it into Hernandez's side. Hernandez was knocked over, and on cue, Dredd's other leg was free. The crystal returned to Dredd's pocket and he began to kick Hernandez in the stomach over and over.

Before long, he had won. Hernandez lay there, winded and passed out. Dredd made his way to the door that Hernandez had come in from. To his luck, it had been left unlocked. He made his way to the outside of the room. He was met by no resistance to his surprise. As he made his way to the next door, a strange vulpine came from another hall. He was thrown against the wall to his left. His face was smacked against the concrete wall, and his own blood stained it. He was flipped around so his back faced his attacker. He watched as the vulpine pulled back his right arm. A device on his wrist shot out many blue particles that fused themselves together to form a sword. The vulpine drove this sword at his face. He shifted his head to the left to watch it impact the concrete wall, and rebounding off. Dredd took his chance. He went under his attacker's arms and pushed himself away.

"Who are you?!" Dredd demanded. The vulpine said nothing and pursued him. Dredd fought back and dodged another sword swing by ducking. He then punched the vulpine in the chest. Dredd broke for the door. He was quickly pursued by his attacker. Dredd broke through the door and booked it to the nearest canyon. He pulled out his crystal and slapped it in his hands. It began to glow and rise in the air. A green hologram of a fighter appeared. Through that, green particles began to fuse together to form it. Dredd jumped onto the newly formed ship and entered the cockpit, and blasted away. The vulpine slowly came to a halt. He looked down to his wrist and back up to the ship and back to his wrist again. He was shocked. He then suddenly panted.

"I getting too old for this s**t!" the vulpine cursed.

* * *

Falco, Marcus, and Timothy sat in a conference room with Field Marshall Peppy Hare. The Starfox team was due to be born this day for real. They had the skill, power, and ability to do it at last. Falco was the only one that could possibly get them some sort of Great Fox type of ship for them to make a home on. Peppy held papers in his hand that he tapped onto the table to straighten them out.

"Alright, you three want to get your hands on a dreadnaught huh?" Peppy said placing the papers on the table. "Well, you're in luck."

Timothy shook in his seat.

"Really? Finally, some real firepower!" Timothy exclaimed. Peppy turned in his chair.

"Not for you to buy, minor!" he retorted. Timothy glared at him and crossed his arms.

"Well aren't you a ball of fun," Timothy complained sarcastically. Peppy turned to Falco while Marcus calmed Timothy down.

"You, however, can get one," Peppy suggested to Falco. He looked to Peppy with an unconvinced look.

"Do I look like a money maker?" Falco retorted. "I can't possibly afford it." Timothy slammed his fist onto the table.

"Well who can?!" he demanded. Everyone looked to him like he could. He paused for a bit and met gazes with everyone before speaking.

"Oh no, they would _never_!"

* * *

"Of course we would!" Ashley exclaimed. Timothy just asked his parents if they would help buy a Great Fox for them. Marcus and his parents stood behind him.

"You….would?" Timothy questioned. The 17 year olds look on his face made his mother laugh.

"Ohhh….not again," Timothy groaned before putting his hands on his face. Everyone in the room laughed at him.

"You are so much like your uncle!" Krystal commented. Fox suddenly stopped laughing and crossed his arms. He slowly turned towards her.

"_Exactly_ like him!" Coyote added. Fox finally looked at his wife.

"Ha ha ha." Fox mock laughed. "Reeeeeeal funny." Before Fox began to rant, Coyote stepped in.

"Yeah Timothy, we got you covered."

* * *

"They said yeah," Timothy said back in the conference room with Peppy, Falco and Marcus. Peppy nodded along with Falco.

"If that's the case, then you should have it in no time," Peppy finished. Everyone rose from their chairs and shook hands with Peppy and made their way out. Timothy ran up to a wall. He jumped up and used his foot to repel him back off.

"Boom! We got ourselves a ship!" Timothy yelled. Falco shook his head at Timothy's behavior.

"Kids," Falco commented.

(Well that's another chapter under the belt. If you haven't yet, I suggest you read my other project: _Training Day: Project LCEF_. That will be updated along with this story. This trilogy of books is probably going to be short like the LCEF trilogy. But, I will try to make them long enough. In the end I will make a super novel, with all books combined, and I will probably remaster the LCEF trilogy eventually, even maybe get back to _Rise_. I hope you enjoyed!)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power.**_

_** -Abraham Lincoln **_

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Hernandez stood in a tall balcony over the Katinian Capital. A microphone was placed in front of him. He had a bandage on his forehead from his encounter with Dredd, but he was ready to address his newly built empire.

A mob of hundreds of thousands of people stood below him. Some cheered, some didn't, and some flat out booed. He ignored the booers and made his way to the microphone in front of him. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Fellow Katinians! Today I officially announce the formation of the Katinian Empire!" The crowd grew louder with the mixed feelings. "Order is finally restored! It is time for a new age of Lylat, a life without Cornerian or Venomian rule!"

The crowd grew even louder, but so did the boos. Hernandez was confused. He had given his people freedom, or so he thought. He decided it was time to formally announce who was going to be the Emperor. He shook in place in anticipation for the crowd's approval.

"Fellow Katinians! The Katinian Empire will led by me!" Hernandez announced. The crowd grew silent. He stood still and began to sweat from the heat and his stress. Suddenly, the crowds burst into a loud boo in complete unison. He put his head on the microphone stand.

"Where's Dredd? He should lead!" he heard people say. His head shot up in rage.

"Dredd is a traitor! How dare you?!" he retorted. But to no avail. The crowd then began to shout Dredd's name constantly. He knew it, he was done.

"No! He hasn't done anything for you!" Hernandez complained.

"The people have spoken," he heard from behind him. He whirled around to see Dredd with an evil smile. Dredd began to walk towards the stand and Hernandez.

"They want me," Dredd continued. "Step away."

Hernandez did nothing. But, to his dismay, Dredd was right; the people had made their decision. With his head down, he walked away from the stage and by Dredd. Dredd made his way to the stand and began to speak. Hernandez heard the crowd roar in agreement. He turned his disgraced face and ran. He was done, he wanted to get away. He wanted vengeance, and he was going to get it, one way or another.

* * *

The _Great Fox IV_ floated in space. It was a near exact copy of the original Great Fox, with a few changes. There were six launch rails instead, just in case. The fourth edition was nowhere near the gargantuan the _Great Fox III_ was, but it was enough. The _Great Fox III_ was built to wage war, while the _Great Fox IV _was simply a home for three pilots at the moment.

Timothy, Marcus, and Falco sat at a table in a lounge area of the ship. Timothy held a white box that his father had given him before he left and Marcus looked around the room. Falco stared at the "kids" that sat in front of him.

Marcus wasn't feeling right though. His head had been "off" lately. He felt like he could "feel" everything around him. Then, an idea implanted into his mind that wasn't his. He responded instinctively.

"I'm turning 18 soon Falco," Marcus said. Falco's eyes shot out wide. Marcus had just realized what he had done.

"I didn't say anything," Falco replied. Marcus was still confused.

"But…you just said that we were "kids"?" Marcus said confused. "Wait….oh f**k no."

Falco shook his head.

"Dude, you just read my mind. Not surprisingly however, Krystal _is _your mother." Marcus still shook his head and put his hands over his eyes. Timothy was jealous. He was pure Cerinian, Marcus was half blood, but _he_ had telepathy? It made no sense. Marcus got up from his chair and rushed to his room.

"Wait! Ahh….whatever," Falco yelled. Timothy still held his white box, unopened. He put it on the table and began to pop the cover open. It slid open with ease. He found a CD inside. He was confused. He picked it out and held it. He looked at the label in permanent marker. It read: _Help is on the Way, Rise Against._ Timothy smiled. It was his favorite song, by far. He looked back to the box and saw a folded paper still inside. He picked it out and unfolded it. It read:

_Just for you! Remember my son: you are the help that is on the way for others. Watch the women!_

_ Love,_

_ You Know_

Timothy chuckled at the last few lines. He folded the paper back up and placed it into his pocket. He got up and waved back to Falco and headed off to his room. He shut the door behind him and put the disc into his CD drive and pressed "play". The beginning guitar solo came into play and the words soon came. Timothy lay in his bed.

_I have my mother's dreams  
I have my father's eyes  
You can't take that from me  
Just go ahead and try_

_The crescent city sleeps_  
_While giants in the sky_  
_Preparing to unleash_  
_Let loose a mighty cry_

_Can nobody save us?_  
_Will anyone try?_  
_The bayou is burning_  
_The cypress has died_

_And all along they're saying_

_Help is on the way (They said they said)_  
_Help is on the way (They said they said)_  
_One by land, two by sea, right there in front of me_  
_Help is on the way_

_Five thousand feet below_  
_As black smoke engulfs the sky_  
_The ocean floor explodes_  
_Eleven mothers cry_

_My bones all resonate_  
_A burning lullaby_  
_You can't take that from me_  
_Just go ahead and try_

_She says that's a shoreline_  
_With hands in the air_  
_Her words pierce the dark night_  
_Does anyone care?_  
_And all along can say it_

_Help is on the way (They said they said)_  
_Help is on the way (They said they said)_  
_Hold my hand, to help see, right there in front of me_  
_Help is on the way_

_Right here_  
_Right here_

_Right here_  
_Right here_

_Right here_  
_Right here_

_Choking on the black gold_  
_Upon which we here rely_  
_We keep axes in the attic_  
_To see cameras in the sky_

_Help is on the way (They said they said)_  
_Help is on the way (They said they said)_

_We were told, just to sit tight_  
_'Cause somebody will soon arrive_

_Help is on the way_  
_They never came_  
_They never came_

_Help is on the way (They said they said)_  
_Help is on the way (They said they said)_  
_One by land, two by sea, right there in front of me_  
_Help is on the way_

_On the way_

* * *

Dredd sat in his throne on Katina. He had no words but his thoughts. He had ambition, and he wasn't going to hold back. The Lylat System would soon be his, all his.

_Help better come, because if it doesn't, no planet will be free from my gasp._

**THE END**

(Part 1 is finished. Starfox the Next Generation: Rise and Fall is next. There are a lot of things that were left unanswered in this story, but all be answered in the next story. I will likely add extras to this story, but for now, it is complete. I hope you enjoyed, and Rise and Fall will be uploaded sometime around Friday!)


End file.
